


That's My Girl (Natasha Romanoff x Daughter! Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, High School, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: People at (y/n)'s school don't believe that Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow is her mother, so she asks her mom to show up for career day at school...





	

         "What does your mom do?" Chelsea asked and (y/n) shrugged again.   
  
        "She's an Avenger," (y/n) nonchalantly said and everyone at the lunch table started laughing.  
  
        "Your mom isn't an Avenger. The Black Widow can't even be your mom, and aren't you like thirteen? Then she would have to have you at nineteen," Rachel laughed and (y/n) stood up from the table. It was true. She was thirteen in the ninth grade. Not only did she happen to be an Avenger's daughter, but she was a prodigy child.  
  
        "My mom is the Black Widow, and there was nothing wrong with her having me that young. I have turned out just fine," (y/n) scoffed and everyone started to laugh again.  
  
        "You don't seem to turn out fine if you think that the goddamn Black Widow is your mom! You don't seem like you turned out fine if you think that a fucking Avenger is your mother," Ashley laughed and (y/n) lost her patience. (Y/N) took the plastic plate and threw the "wonderful" school food onto both Ashley and Rachel.  
  
        "I warned you guys. Let's go (n/n), they don't deserve either of our presence," Chelsea grabbed her purse and (y/n)'s arm, storming out of the cafeteria.   
  
        "I knew that your mom was special, but I didn't really think that she was an Avenger. I believe you completely, and I didn't like those two anyways," Chelsea said and (y/n) sighed.   
  
        "But, I might get in trouble if they find out that I threw food onto two students," (y/n) said and suddenly she heard her least favorite teacher yell.  
  
        "(Y/N) Romanoff! Come to the principal's office after school!" Mrs. Thomas shouted and (y/n) just nodded.  
  
        "I guess that you're in trouble," Chelsea chuckled while reassuringly setting her hand on (y/n)'s shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
        "Welcome, Ms. Romanoff," the principal said while licking her lips,"Do you know what your daughter did today at lunch?"  
  
        "She threw food at two students," Natasha nodded and (y/n) looked down at the floor. She wasn't really prepared for what Natasha had in store as a punishment.  
  
        "That is completely disrespectful to the two ladies," the principal fixed her glasses and set her intertwined hands onto the worn out, wooden table.  
  
        "Well, I heard that the two girls were irritating her and practically telling her that I wasn't her real mother. And, nowhere in the rules does it say anything about not throwing food on students. Also, on other accounts I recall them being rude and even to say bullying my daughter. So, no punishment should be shed on my little blossom," Natasha gave the principal a red lipped smile and (y/n) looked up from the floor completely confused.  
  
        "But, Mrs. Romanoff..."  
  
        "It's Ms. Romanoff, so thank you for talking to us, and I'll be glad to make an appearance for career day tomorrow," Natasha stood up with her tan purse clutched in one hand and her daughter's hand in the other.  
  
        They made their way to the door until the principal spoke again,"She could still get in trouble or suspended, Ms. Romanoff..."  
  
        "Don't think about it. I do have a friend that could sue the hell out of the school. Have you ever heard of Tony Stark?" Natasha asked with a large grin. The principal just let them leave and (y/n) started to laugh softly once they were outside of the building.  
  
        "You sure told her," (y/n) chuckled and Natasha shrugged,"I could have done worse, but you're around." (Y/N)'s eyes widened at her mother's statement and Natasha chuckled,"I am just kidding."  
  
        "Are we going to get ice cream like you promised?" (y/n) asked and Natasha nodded,"Of course, anything for my little flower."  
  


* * *

        "Alright, we have our next parent. Ms. Romanoff, also known as (y/n)'s mother. She'll explain to us about her interesting job," the teacher said as Natasha walked into the room fully clad in her Black Widow costume.  
  
        The kids in the class practically gasped and (y/n) nonchalantly leaned back in her seat. Natasha leaned on the teacher's desk and the teacher awkwardly backed away in her chair. "Do you all know who I am?" Natasha asked and many of the kids nodded and said 'yes' in unison.  
  
        "Do you know who my daughter is then?" Natasha asked and everyone looked over at (y/n).  
  
        "That's a lie. She's probably adopted," Rachel spat and Natasha suggestively rose her eyebrows and chuckled.  
  
        "No, I am pretty sure that I pushed her out of my vagina a long time ago. Thirteen years to be exact," Natasha said and the teacher's eyes widened,"What they are in high school? There is nothing wrong with my statement."  
  
        "You all know me as the Black Widow, but I also happen to be (y/n)'s mother. I did have (y/n) quite young, but that didn't stop me from loving her unconditionally. Her father passed away when she was about 4 or 5 because of circumstances, so we've been on our own for quite some time. I am a badass superhero, but I am also a mother. My career is pretty exciting. Going on missions and fighting tough bad guys. But, it is the best when I get to come home and see my beautiful daughter," Natasha stopped leaning on the table and everyone slowly started to clap.  
  
        "How much did her parents pay you for coming here?" Ashley chuckled and Natasha walked over to the brunette.  
  
        "I don't exactly get paid for giving birth. I had to pay because she was born," Natasha whispered and she went to the door,"Goodbye everybody, I hope you all have a nice day." Natasha gave (y/n) a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. There (y/n) was smirking, knowing that no one would ever mess with her again because her mom was a total badass. 


End file.
